Fright Night
by Gears
Summary: what happens when two ghosts and a group of newsies get bored. fun for us thats what. (*sorry I suck at summeries*) Please r
1. Default Chapter

Title- fright night.

Rating: g (for now)

Author: Gears

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies for if I did I would be the envy of the list and pretty damn rich…as it is I'm poor and do not own them. I'm merely using them so other may be entertained. *smiles* I also do not own the following. Lady Luck, Luna ,Irish Flare, Stress, Firecracker, Blaze Lanigan…also don't own the ghosties either…lets see John Hunt belongs to Cliff and Promise Kept belongs to Irish Flare. 

Part 1 - Bored.

A pale and thin brown haired girl with green eyes sat in a corner of a large busy room. She sighed and looked around at the old dingy walls and numerous amount of chairs full of waiting people she had been sitting there for years now, some had been waiting for even longer than her and it was beginning to get boring.

"Hi there." a voice said from beside her " Is this seat taken?" The girl looked up to see a tall boy in bloody cloths with multiple stings hanging from his skin and cloths was standing beside the empty seat next to her. Normally the sight of him would have sent her running but she'd seen worse looking people come through. She smiles politely before answering him. "No it isn't. Have a seat." The boy smiled and took a seat. 

"So? He asked. "How long ya been here for?"

The girl smiled. "Couple of years next June 15th you?"

The boy thought about it for a minute about it for a moment 

" A year this November 20. So whats yer name?"

The girl smiled. "Its Promise, Promise Kept." she said as she offered her hand to him.

The boy smiled and shook her hand "Nice at meet ya the names John Hunt."

Promise sighed. "Of all the places to come to after dying why did it have to be this place?"

John shrugged. "I keep askin myself the same question…apparently this is where ya supposed to go if ya don't just move on after ya die….and you don't have some..what did they call it oh yeah..Unfinished business or a reason for staying behind."

Promise Just shook her head and looked around the room. "In all the time Iv been here I haven't seen more than 20 people actually move on. What is with them?" 

John shrugged. "Dunno I think they keep losin our paper work."

Promise sighed. "Oh just great Ill be here forever!."

"You and me both." John said.

"Im going to hurt something if I don't get out!" Promise all but growled.

John just grinned. "That aint likely. I don't think ya can feel pain anymore."

Promise looked at him. "Yeah and in some cases it's a good thing."

John just laughed. "Yeah, lemme tell ya getting stitched up alive wasn't a fun way to go."

Promise shrugged. "Consumption isn't fun either."

John shrugged. "Doesn't sound like it. So wanna get outa here?"

Promise raised an eyebrow. "We can do that?

John nodded. "Sure. Aint nothing keeping us here."

Promise smiles and stands up "Lets go then."

John smiled and stands up as well. "Alright then lets go."


	2. Hide and Seek

Part 2.

"I cant believe ya let Cowboy talk us into this." Growled a girl with wavy raven hair to the boy walking next to her. The boy took the cigar out of his mouth and regarded her coolly. " IF we were out voted…we had no choice." The boy said sticking the cigar back in his mouth and watched the group of people walking in front of them. "I know." IF grumbled. "But it doesn't mean I got to like it."

It all started innocently enough. They were bored just sitting around the lodging house.

A couple of hours ago.

The lodging house was for the most part empty. Ok except for the group of twelve people lounging around the boys bunkroom. 

"What do you wanna do?" Mush asked everyone as he stared at the ceiling.

Firecracker grinned and Mush quickly sat up and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Fire….don't say what I think your gunna say. We can do that later." 

Firecracker just rolled her brown eyes. Mush looked at her in what he hoped to be a stern manner. "Now Fire..ya promise to be good if I take me hand down?"

Firecracker nodded her head and Mush took his hand down. 

"I think we should have a poker game!" Race piped up.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" he asked as he sat down and threw his arm around Irish Flares shoulders.

Irish Flare pushed some black hair out of her face and sighed. "Race we always play poker. We don't wanna play it tonight."

Race huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Aw great now he's gunna pout." Lady Luck said a little louder than she should have causing the whole room to giggle.

"Am Not!" Race growled in her direction glaring as though he was trying to burn a hole through her.

Lady Luck laughed and stuck out her tongue at him before Skittery pulled her away from her brothers direct line of sight.

For a moment it was quiet while everyone tried to think of something other to do than play poker. That is until an indignant shout broke the silence.

"BLAZE!"

Next thing everyone knows there is a blur of blond, blue and brown followed closely by a very pissed off looking hatless Bumlets. "If ya don't give me my hat back Blaze I swear I aint gunna be responsible for what I do!" 

Blaze stopped but kept an alert eye on the boy for when he would try to take up the chase again. "Oh yeah and what is it your gunna do to me that you cant be held responsible for?"

Blaze asked grinning, hat swinging from one finger.

Bumlets Looked put out for a bit as he tried to think of something to tell her, in reality he was just making hollow threats so she would give his hat back but it never worked and he always ended up looking foolish for never having an actual threat on hand. "I…I…. Just gimme my hat back!" He said as he launched himself at Blaze landing roughly on the floor as Blaze had taken minutes before he leapt at her, and so the chase began again. Providing everyone with a source of amusement, that is until Bumlets actually caught Blaze and retrieved his hat. He sat down with Blaze and tried to catch his breath but kept one arm around her waist determined to keep her from leading him on another chase.

"Alright. As fun to watch as that was we still haven't decided what to do." Jack said.

"We could go bother the DeLancy Brothers." Spot suggested.

Jack shook his head. "Nah me and Stress did that last night."

Stress grinned and looked slightly dreamy at the thought. "It was worth the money it took to buy that toilet paper and eggs. It was so beautiful. Their pace looked……festive!"

Jack grinned at his girlfriend. "That it did, my point is they are probably up waiting for us to do it again."

"We could..Go to Meddas, see a show." Luna said as she twirled a strand of jet black hair around a finger.

Jack nodded. "Or we could go play hide and seek in Central Park." he said almost jokingly. 

Firecracker smiled "That sounds fun!"

"Yeah it does." Blaze grinned

"No it doesn't!" Race cried.

"Yeah I'm with him knowin my luck I'd get to be it first." IF said in a low voice.

"Well why don't we vote on it?" Skittery chipped in.

"Good idea." Bumlets said.

"Alright." Jack said "All for Hide and Seek in Central Park?"

At first five hands shot up, a few yelps and curses sounded out and four more hands shot up. Jack looked around and nodded. "Alright all for Medda's?" Three hands were raised.

Jack shook his head and adjusted his Bandana. "Well it look's like Hide and seek it is!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now here they were walking to Central Park. Race sighed. "Well IF ya can look at it this way we can always make out in a tree or sumthin." Irish Flare bristled some. "I just saw Stress and Lady Luck give me a look. They are gunna make me it first I know it!" Race rolled his eyes and chewed on the end of his cigar for a moment before he got an idea. "Well then they will go hide and we can make out while they think your looking for em. They can sit in the dark and wait." Irish Flare grinned. "Ok sounds like a plan to me.

TBC in part 3


End file.
